I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover to prevent debris from entering a rain gutter while directing fluid flow from a roof into the gutter for diversion to the ground and, in particular, to a gutter cover having a unique surface formulation and texture to assure diversion and spreading of the fluid flow along the cover surface into the gutter while resisting staining and the build-up of dirt.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of devices have been employed to prevent debris such as leaves and twigs from entering a gutter system. Such debris can clog the gutter preventing water from being properly diverted and over time can cause deterioration of the gutter. The prior known gutter covers have included everything from simple screens placed over the top of the gutter to complex devices designed to slow the water flow to ensure entry into the gutter while expelling debris over the outside edge of the gutter.
One of the best operating gutter covers is the Gutter Helmet(copyright) cover as substantially disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,775. This cover is secured to the roof proximate the gutter such that rainwater flows from the roof onto the gutter cover. The cover includes a radiused outer nose which is positioned over the outer edge of the gutter to ensure that debris is expelled beyond the outer edge. The radiused nose is designed to direct water into the gutter. The surface tension of the water flowing across the cover causes the flow to follow the radiused nose into the gutter. However, it has been determined that increased flow rates, such as those that would be found on roofs with high pitches, can sometimes result in the water flowing over the edge of the gutter. The Gutter Helmet(copyright) cover attempts to reduce the flow rates by incorporating a series of raised ribs. Incorporation of the ribs is an additional manufacturing step while increasing the visibility of the cover.
The gutter cover device of the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior known covers by incorporating a combination of surface textures and coatings to improve the flow of the water to the cover surface thereby ensuring delivery of the water into the gutter.
The gutter cover of the present invention is supplied in elongated panels for attachment to a building roof proximate the rain gutter. The preferred embodiment of the gutter cover includes a planar surface having an inner edge designed to be affixed to the building roof and an outer edge which is formed into an arcuate nose. A series of ribs may be employed on the surface to divert and spread the water flow. The bend forming the arcuate nose results in the cover material extending back towards the interior of the gutter such that water adhering to the cover will be directed into the gutter trough. A plurality of clips may be used to fasten the outer edge of the cover to the gutter.
In order to improve the flow of the water to the panel so that it travels around the arcuate nose and into the gutter, a combination of coatings, substrates and textures are applied. The coatings and substrates aid in the release of dirt from the panel, increase the resistance to fading and staining while also improving the flow of the water across the panel. By incorporating a textured surface, the flow of the water is slowed and spread across an increased surface area of the panel ensuring that it will flow into the gutter while expelling debris over the gutter.
Possible substrate textures include a stucco dimpled, pimpled, or diamond pattern embossed in the material. Possible coatings for the panel include a polyester based coating, a silicone polyester based coating and a polyvinylidine fluoride based coating. The coatings may be used in conjunction with the substrate textures to improve water flow. Certainly, the coating material could be used to create the texture. The surface coating formulation and texture are used to improve the fluid flow across the cover. A formulation is chosen which is resistant to staining and the build-up of dirt or organic material along the arcuate nose of the cover.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.